Downloadable Software
Also known as Software Downloads Description History Developments (Feb/Mar 2007) thumb On February 27th, 2007, over 250 of the Downloadable Software sites and all known Toronto Pharmacy sites were redirected to a Pacnames holding page. The IP address page of this redirection is owned by the US IP Address Administration and the Global IP Address Administration. Subsequent registrations were briefly on the .eu registry, then shifted back to .com (see below), and are loading the original pages. These registrations are using name servers registered with Beijing Innovative Linkage Technology. The registrant gives an email address of admin@canadian-rxx.net. The domain canadian-rxx.net is an Alex Polyakov illegal web site for My Canadian Pharmacy. Registrations of these illegal piracy sites are often in the name of "Alex Rodrigez", as in Domain name: cnyoemtr.com Registrant Contact: - Alex Rodrigez domains@locu.st +358-30-5563 fax: po box 445 Laapentranta Laapentranta 12700 fi Note that "locu.st" is also registered by "Alex Rodrigez" using a Registration Service Provided By: ST Registry, Contact: registry@nic.st - not listed by ICANN. Formerly he listed his address at Christchurch, New Zealand. kisoftth.com Domain name: locu.st Administrative Contact: Owner: Alex Rodrigez Contact: Alex Rodrigez Address: PO BOX 3229 State: City: CHCH Country: NZ Subsequently he changed it to Australia: Domain name: locu.st Administrative Contact: Owner: Open Fusion Contact: Gavin Carr Address: PO Box 1222 City: Wahroonga Country: AU locu.st is itself resolved by name servers ns1.gorlok.net and ns2.gorok.net. The domain gorlok.net is registered with eNom by Alex Rodrigez (admin@gorlok.net) +358.207818027 Fax: +358.207818027 PO box 109 WP 1432 Lappeenranta, 53101 FI This Lappeenranta address seems credible, but is probably fake. Laapentranta above is misspelled and has a wrong postal code. Previous history This has been in operation since at least June 2006. Spam sites may be called Downloadable Software or Software Downloads. The list of pirated products has grown to over 250 line items stolen from such major software vendors as * Microsoft * IBM * Borland * Corel * Adobe * McAfee * Symantec Historical - Spam reporting Early reports of this spam to PacNames were unsuccessful. This being said, PacNames re-wrote its terms and conditions to include tougher anti-abuse clauses, which as a direct consequence led to the shutting down of the spamming domains with that registrar. Legality of the operation When asked if this and other sites (Soft Sales and OEM Soft Store) were definitely illegal, a spokesman from Adobe responded Yep...totally illegal...thanks. Chris Stickle Enforcement Manager, Anti-Piracy Adobe Systems, Inc. 601 Townsend St. San Francisco, CA 94103 415.832.5187 415.832.5140 fax Microsoft posts some clear guidelines on how to recognize piracy. Here is an extract Advertisers use terms like "Original Equipment Manufacturer" ("OEM") software in an attempt to explain why the offered software is so inexpensive. .. Purchasing from known and trusted sources and avoiding "too good to be true" deals are the best ways to avoid wasting valuable time and money on counterfeit or infringing software. .. Beware of Spam emails offering software prices that are too good to be true. There is a high risk that these software titles are counterfeit or infringing. Spam Examples Image Spam: Sponsoring Registrars Google Blogspot redirections, March 2008, are listed at Blogspot. Blogspot redirections are a move to try to evade filters and complaints against the target sites. Existing reporting tools focus on the spammed URL,so the spammer hopes that the actual site will be obscured from reporting tools. Sample sites (April 2007) are * cnyoemdv.com and cnyoemtr.com registered with BIZCN.COM, INC in China. * newoemde.com registered with ONLINENIC, INC Their name servers are on domain sobaka-soft.com and laga-soft.com registered with Beijing Innovative Linkage Technology, also in China. Less recent sites (March 2007), since removed * softpix.eu Registrar technical contacts Name Internet.bs Corp. Organisation Internet.bs Corp. Language English Address 98 Hampshire Street N-4892 Nassau Bahamas Phone +1.2423275277 Fax +1.2423275277 Email euridtech@internet.bs ONLINENIC More recent samples (March 2009) include 506 domains, registered with Onlinenic, from Aboutbuysoftware.com Aboutsoftwareconnect.com Aboutsoftwaredirect.com Aboutsoftwarepark.com to Webhomesoftware.com Weblowsoftware.com Webtelesoftware.com Webtelesoftware.net Typical registrant: Valery Rigalo vrigalo77@inbox.ru +7.4999384712 N/A Novomariinskaya str., 11/1, apt. 38 Moscow N/A RU 193901 As of March 16, 2009, these sites use name servers ns1.greenzmiy.com = ChinaNet, China Telecom and ns2.greenzmiy.com = Hananet, Korea. The domain greenzmiy.com is registered with Registrar: ONLINENIC, INC. Status: clientHold Updated Date: 12-feb-2009 Creation Date: 13-dec-2008 Expiration Date: 13-dec-2009 Registrant : Valery Rigalo vrigalo77@inbox.ru +7.4999384712 SibInterGaz Novomariinskaya str., 11/1, #38 Moscow Moskovskaya Oblast RU 193901 One of the first abuse complaints was made to Onlinenic in January 2009. Though it has been placed on status ClientHold, that does not suspend its operation as a name server. All competent registrars know this, and it is well documented on this site under "Registrar Advice". Note: "Valery Rigalo" owns about 514 other domains and vrigalo77@inbox.ru is associated with about 196 domains according to a recent query on Domaintools. Also, Name Server: NS1.GREENZMIY.COM (has 541 domains) How to report this spam Option 1 - Complainterator Report the name servers to the registrar using Complainterator. No reputable company in the Republic of China supports software piracy. Option 2 - BSA But more importantly, remember that this is a flagrant software piracy operation. You can # shut down the whole operation # provide evidence leading to the arrest of the criminals Follow these steps # Open the pirate site, and note down a selection of software vendor names and software titles being pirated # Visit the Business Software Alliance web site # Select "Report Software Piracy" # Fill in your contact details # Fill in the matching software vendors and software titles in the reporting form # Send it off and feel better Option 3 - list of report sites JavaWoman's list of email reporting addresses, by vendor, for software piracy is an excellent resource. Some examples are shown here ready to be copied into an email cc list: piracy@autodesk.com, nopiracy@corel.com, piracy@mcafee.com, piracy@microsoft.com, piracy@symantec.com, piracy@adobe.com Related Spams Names containing "oem" or "soft" are invariably for the Downloadable Software piracy site. Other names containing "tabs" or "rx" were invariably Toronto Pharmacy (hasn't been seen for a while). In July, a related site called Soft Eden appeared, and referred to itself as Downloadable Software]. Name servers were on domains * moisharx.com (see http://rss.uribl.com/ns/moisharx_com.html) for Toronto Pharmacy * srul5.com (see http://rss.uribl.com/ns/srul5_com.html) for Downloadable Software * laga-soft.com (see http://rss.uribl.com/ns/laga_soft_com.html) for Downloadable Software * sobaka-soft.com (see http://rss.uribl.com/ns/sobaka_soft_com.html) for Downloadable Software There were in excess of 250 sites running this scam. Ten of the most recently spammed sites (Jul 28) were: premsoftdl.net batukosoft.com ozsoftoem.net premsoftdl.com ozsoftoem.com pipetkosoft.net lalasoftf.com oemrakzhop.com pipetkosoft.com softkladovka.com Sites registered with BIZCN using name servers registered with Beijing Innovative Linkage Technology clukoemd.com clukoemo.com clukoemt.com creoemei.com creoemfi.com creoemse.com creoemsi.com creoemth.com dikoemc.com dikoemd.com dikoemt.com diroemo.com flodiny.com kcsoftch.com kcsofttr.com kisoftfi.com kisoftfo.com kisofton.com kisoftsi.com kisoftth.com kisofttw.com kruoema.com kruoemb.com kruoemc.com kruoemd.com kruoeme.com kruoemf.com kruoemg.com kruoemh.com kruoemi.com nukasofton.com nukasofttw.com okosoftch.com okosoftdv.com okosoftpa.com okosofttr.com softnlde.com softnlvo.com softnuse.com Sites registered with OnlineNic (506) Aboutbuysoftware.com Aboutsoftwareconnect.com Aboutsoftwaredirect.com Aboutsoftwarepark.com Aboutsoftwarestars.com Aboutsoftwareway.com Acquirecode.com Aimcode.com Appaircraft.com Appairline.com Appairlines.com Appairplane.com Appairplanes.com Appjets.net Applemaxsoftware.com Applesoftwaregames.com Applicationairline.com Applicationjet.com Applicationplane.com Appplanes.com Automationneo.com Backhausoftwarepark.com Backhauspark.com Bcctsoftware.com Bekmambetovision.com Besteurosoftware.com Bestpointsoftware.com Bestsoftwareconnect.com Bestsoftwareneo.com Bestsoftwarepark.com Bestsoftwarestars.com Bestsoftwareway.com Besttagsoftware.com Biggershareware.com Biggersoftware.com Biggestshareware.com Biggestsoftware.com Bigshareware.net Bigsoftware.org Bigssoftware.com Blogbcct.com Blogcomputercode.com Blogsoftwarecentral.com Blogsoftwarefinder.com Blogsoftwares.com Blogsoftwaresystem.com Blotpackage.com Blotsoftware.com Blotsoftware.net Buildshareware.com Builtsoftware.net Burstsoftware.com Burstsoftware.net Buycomputercode.com Buyeuforgot.com Buyforgot.com Buyneutral.com Buypointpowersoftware.com Buysoftwarecentral.com Buysoftwarefinder.com Buysoftwarepackage.com Buysoftwaresite.com Buysoftwaresystem.com Buysoftwareworld.com Codeaim.com Codeclearup.com Codecommon.com Codejupiter.com Codemanner.com Codemars.com Codeparcel.com Coderelate.com Codestripes.com Computercodeaim.com Computercodecar.com Computercodeclear.com Computercodeconnect.com Computercodedirect.com Computercodedo.com Computercodejoin.com Computercodelayer.com Computercodelink.com Computercodelinkup.com Computercodepark.com Computercodeplanet.com Computercodestar.com Computercodestars.com Computercodetake.com Computercodeway.com Computersoftwareway.com Daddysoftware.net Dadsoftware.com Dadsoftware.net Diarypackage.com Differentsoftware.net Directpackage.com Directsoftwares.com Drinkscocoa.com Drinkssugar.com Drinkssugarsoft.com Drinkstablespoons.com Drinkstablespoonsoft.com Drinkstablespoonssoft.com Droppalace.com Easysoftwarebiz.com Egobasebuy.com Egofirstbuy.com Egohighbuy.com Egohighpurchase.com Egolowacquire.com Egolowpurchase.com Egolowsell.com Egosmallbuy.com Engineershareware.com Enormousshareware.com Enormoussoftware.com Enterprisesoftwarelayer.com Euforgot.com Eukeybancbuy.com Eurosoftwarecurrency.com Eurosoftwarecurrency.net Eurosoftwareonline.net Eurosoftwares.net Eurossoftware.com Eurossoftware.net Factorcode.net Forgotkeybanc.com Forgotkeybancbuy.com Freebuysoftware.com Freepointsoftware.com Freesoftwareconnect.com Freesoftwareneo.com Freesoftwarepark.com Freesoftwarestars.com Freesoftwareway.com Freetagsoftware.com Frontrunneruta.com Frontrunnerutaware.com Getacbekmambetov.com Getacbekmambetovision.com Giantshareware.com Giantssoftware.com Goodscastle.com Goodsheat.com Goodspalace.com Goodsqueen.com Goodstemperature.com Goodswarmth.com Goopsoftware.com Goopsoftware.net Haiersoftware.com Hikerbackhaus.com Hikerbackhausoftwarepark.com Hikerbackhauspark.com Hikerpark.com Hikersoapark.com Homecomputercode.com Homeusersoftware.com Housewarmth.com Hugeshareware.com Hugesoftware.net Ibmunitesoftware.com Imageryhard.com Imaginationeasy.com Imaginationhard.com Ingramsoft.com Ingramvisionsoft.com Inventshareware.com Ipbcctsoftware.com Ipblogsoftware.com Ipsoftwaredirect.com Ipsoftwarestars.com Iptagsoftware.com Isoftwaregames.com Joinpackage.com Justsoftwareconnect.com Justsoftwaredirect.com Justsoftwarestars.com Keybancbuy.com Kremesoft.com Labelpackage.com Linuxneo.com Linuxsoftwareneo.com Lowsoftwareonline.com Lowsoftwaresystem.com Madesoftware.net Makessoftware.com Manycode.net Manysoftware.com Manysoftware.net Markcode.net Markpackage.com Markpackage.net Marksoftware.net Maxcomputercode.com Maxcomputercode.net Maxpackage.net Maxsoftwareonline.com Maxsoftwares.com Maxsoftwares.net Maypray.com Mayprayfrontrunner.com Mayprayuta.com Mayprayutaware.com Mayprayware.com Mehighbuy.com Melowbuy.com Melowpurchase.com Mergesoftware.com Microsoftbuysoftware.com Microsoftipconnect.com Microsoftipsoftwareconnect.com Microsoftjda.com Microsoftjdaconnect.com Microsoftjdasoftwareconnect.com Microsoftsoftwaredirect.com Microsoftstars.com Microsoftwareconnect.com Microsoftwaredirect.com Microsoftwarestars.com Microsoftwareway.com Microsoftway.com Mindlowbuy.com Moatpalace.com Moatpopepalace.com Moatprince.com Moatskinny.com Moatskinnypalace.com Moatwarepalace.com Monetaryunitsoftware.com Multicomputercode.com Multisoftwares.com Multisoftwares.net Myegolowbuy.com Mylowsoftware.com Mymultisoftware.com Mypointsoftware.com Mypopsoftware.net Mysoftwareclear.com Mysoftwareconnect.com Mysoftwaredirect.com Mysoftwarelayer.com Mysoftwareneo.com Mysoftwarepark.com Mysoftwareplanet.com Mysoftwarestars.com Mysoftwareway.com Myspotsoftware.com Mytagsoftware.com Mytelesoftware.com Myunitesoftware.com Mywareheat.com Mywarepalace.com Nammsoftware.com Neutralegolowbuy.com Neutraleu.com Neutralowbuy.com Newblogsoftware.com Newpointsoftware.com Newsoftwareconnect.com Newsoftwareneo.com Newsoftwarepark.com Newsoftwarestars.com Newsoftwareway.com Newtagsoftware.com Officialsoftwareconnect.com Officialsoftwaredirect.com Officialsoftwarepark.com Officialsoftwarestars.com Oraclesoftwarestars.com Oraclestars.com Outboundirect.com Packageaim.com Packagebed.com Packagebench.com Packagecar.com Packageclear.com Packagecommon.com Packagedo.com Packagegalaxy.com Packagejoin.com Packagelayer.com Packagelead.com Packagelinkup.com Packagemars.com Packageneo.com Packageout.com Packagepark.com Packagepart.com Packageput.com Packagerelate.com Packagestar.com Packagestars.com Packagestripes.com Packagetake.com Packagetrain.com Packageways.com Palacemoat.com Palacemoatprince.com Placesoftware.com Placesoftware.net Pointcomputercode.com Pointmicrosoft.com Pointsoftwareenterprise.com Pointsoftwaremicrosoft.com Pointsoftwarenterprise.com Pointsoftwarepackage.com Popcomputercode.com Poppackage.com Poppackage.net Popsoftwares.com Princewarepalace.com Sapmicrosoft.com Sapmicrosoftstars.com Sapmicrosoftwarestars.com Saporaclesoftwarestars.com Saporaclestars.com Sapsoftwaredirect.com Sapsoftwarestars.com Sapsoftwareway.com Sapway.com Scopecode.com Selflowbuy.com Sensemodality.com Severalsoftware.com Severalsoftware.net Sharewareaircraft.com Sharewareairline.com Sharewareairplane.com Sharewarejet.com Sharewareplane.com Sighteasy.com Sighthard.com Sightloud.com Skinnypalace.com Softablespoonscocoa.com Softcamca.com Softdrinkscocoa.com Softecq.com Softplacebargain.com Soft-place-bargain.com Softscriptdc.com Softsernehosting.com Softspacebuy.com Softsugarcocoa.com Softtablespoons.com Softwareactor.com Softwareaim.com Softwareaircraft.com Softwareairline.com Softwareairlines.com Softwareairplane.com Softwareairplanes.com Softwareastronomy.com Softwarebackhaus.com Softwarebed.com Softwarebench.com Softwarebizdirect.com Softwarebizonline.com Softwarebizworlda.com Softwarebrick.com Softwarecake.com Softwarecarry.com Softwarecasinogames.com Softwareclear.com Softwareclearup.com Softwarecommon.com Softwareconnectcentral.com Softwareconnectdesktop.com Softwareconnectfinder.com Softwareconnecthome.com Softwareconnectip.com Softwareconnectipjda.com Softwareconnectjda.com Softwareconnectmicrosoft.com Softwareconnectmicrosoftdesktop.com Softwareconnectonline.com Softwaredirectcentral.com Softwaredirectfinder.com Softwaredirecthome.com Softwaredirectlive.com Softwaredirectrunking.com Softwaredirectsite.com Softwaredirecttrunking.com Softwaredirectvos.com Softwaredirectworld.com Softwareharbour.com Softwarehiker.com Softwarehikerbackhaus.com Softwarehikersoa.com Softwarejet.net Softwarejets.com Softwarejoin.com Softwarejupiter.com Softwarelinkup.com Softwaremake.com Softwaremanner.com Softwaremars.com Softwareneocentral.com Softwareneoonline.com Softwareoutbound.com Softwarepackagedirect.com Softwarepackagepark.com Softwarepackageplanet.com Softwarepackagestars.com Softwarepackageway.com Softwareparcel.com Softwareparkbackhaus.com Softwareparkcentral.com Softwareparkfinder.com Softwareparkhiker.com Softwareparkhikerbackhaus.com Softwareplane.com Softwareplanes.com Softwarequasar.com Softwarerail.com Softwarerelate.com Softwaresaim.com Softwaresap.com Softwaresapmicrosoft.com Softwaresaporacle.com Softwaresaturn.com Softwaresbed.com Softwaresclear.com Softwaresconnect.com Softwaresout.com Softwarespath.com Softwaresstars.com Softwarestarsapmicrosoft.com Softwarestarsaporacle.com Softwarestarsaptrek.com Softwarestarsmicrosoft.com Softwarestarssapmicrosoft.com Softwarestripes.com Softwaresway.com Softwaresystemconnect.com Softwaretake.com Softwaretrek.com Softwareturn.com Softwebenterprises.com Spendheat.com Spendpalace.com Spoelstraheat.com Spoelstrawareheat.com Spotcomputercode.com Spotcomputercode.net Spotechweb.com Spotpackage.com Spotpackage.net Spotsoftware.net Spotsoftwareapple.com Sugartablespoons.com Sugartablespoonsoft.com Sugartablespoonssoft.com Tablespoonsheat.com Tagcomputercode.com Tagpackage.com Tagsoftwarepackage.com Tagsoftwares.com Tagsoftwaresystem.com Tagsoftwarevos.com Tagtrunking.com Telehaier.com Telenamm.com Telepackage.com Telepackage.net Telesoftwarecentral.com Telesoftwarehaier.com Telesoftwarehaier.net Telesoftwareonline.com Telesoftwareonline.net Telesoftwares.com Telesoftwares.net Thebizsupplies.com Theegolowbuy.com Thehomesoftware.com Thelowsoftware.com Thesoftwareclear.com Thetelesoftware.com Thetelesoftware.net Theunitesoftware.com Thewareheat.com Thewarepalace.com Ultrasoftwaregames.com Unifysoftware.com Unitecomputercode.com Unitepackage.com Usedsoftwaregames.com Vmifrontrunner.com Vmifrontrunnerware.com Vmimaypray.com Vmimayprayware.com Vmiuta.com Vmiutaware.com Warechange.com Wareheat.com Wareheatablespoons.com Wareheatcentral.com Wareheatonline.com Warepalace.com Wareplacebuy.com Ware-place-buy.com Webegolowbuy.com Webhomesoftware.com Weblowsoftware.com Webtelesoftware.com Webtelesoftware.net Sponsor Organization Spamit (the underground sponsor affiliate program related to Glavmed) is the sponsor organization behind this type of site. They pay spammers to promote it, and they don't shut down illegal spammers. See also: Category:Kuvayev family Sources For information on Capital Networks, please refer to that article. Category:Well-known Spam Category:Kuvayev family Category:Software Piracy